Sleep Away
by Ninkyodo
Summary: Stan is sick and all alone in his home. His parents are away and due to heavy snowing, there is no school! Cool huh? No way, there is no internet, no TV, no friends… Until Kyle stops by and keeping Stan good company, as always. Stan x Kyle


_Hi. This is going to be my first South Park Fan fiction._

_ I hope you like it!_

_ The title is inspired in a song by Bob Acri that is named 'Sleep Away' (you people with windows 7 may know the song xD)_

_ One thing I want to make clear, before you start reading, my mother language is NOT English,_

_ (It's Spanish) so yeah, I am trying my best to make this story as accurate and enjoyable as possible!_

_(By the way, I'm still not sure if I should write...you know... yaoi between Stan and Kyle, I mean, yeah, it's a romance story between them both,_

_but I mean YAOI (as in sex) between them?...Please go write a review and tell me if you want to see some yaoi action, It will help allot!)_

_ That said, please enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ello, my name is Stan, and my life recently hasn't been a piece of Christmas fruit cake, exactly (not that it's my favorite cake flavor). For starters, my girlfriend, Wendy, just dumped me, I got into a fight with my best friend Kyle, I'm sick, and have been in bed for 4 day's straight (no shower included), my ps3 got stolen (now how the heck did that happen?, it's always in my room, connected to my t.v, well, whatever. The bastard even took some of my good games, like black ops and modern warfare!) To top it all of my parents are away on their anniversary trip and forgot to pay for the internet and cable bill! And my sister ran away with her boyfriend 3 months ago, well, that's not as bad…

I feel as if I was in quarantine, and I'm stuck reading old comics and drawing random stuff in my laptop's ms paint. Pathetic, isn't it? I'm so bored; I can't go out because it's fucking snowing outside, without stop. None of my friends have come to visit me, not even a text message! Those inconsiderate bastards! Well, Kyle is so pissed off; he wouldn't come any way's I guess, but come on! We are eventually gonna get over it, I mean, we always have, one way or another, it's not like the anger will last forever! He could at least send a text, and I'm not even asking for a: '' Hey dude, how has your flu been treating you? I'm stopping at your place, want me to get some Campbell's chicken noodle soup on the way?'' He could at least text '' Yo Stan, sup…'' I'd be happy with just that, on these circumstances, yes.

So I finally stood up, beaten by the hunger that was strangling my stomach. I tossed my covers and put on some cozy boots and a thick wool coat. Before I went and whipped myself an improvised meal, I made a stop to the rest room, to… you know. I looked myself into the mirror while I rinsed my hands. I was pale and had a pair of baggy eyes. I still felt a little drowsy, but I guess standing up a little won't harm me. I eyed the shower, trying to remember the last time I stepped in there. Ugh, I don't even want to know! But I guess its okay to skip a shower or two when you are sick.

Still, ew. But why do I worry so much, I'm a dude, I'm allowed to skip showers, right?

I walked into the kitchen with laziness, I could feel that my eyes where heavy. I had a yawn attack (when you yawn and yawn again and again) I guess I'll brew a cup of coffee or something.

I drank the bitter liquid. And the more I drank it, the more disgusted I was. This is crap! How can adults (and Tweek) drink this! Well, I might as well keep drinking, though. It's warm and it will give me energy.

**xXxXxX**

I sat down in the couch, at first I got a cold feeling in my back and butt, but then my body heat kicked in and the couch got warm and cozy. I bent my knees towards my body and rested my chin in them, while taking a sip to the last of the coffee left in my cup.

My stomach growled, it was begging for food. Earlier I tried to make myself some oatmeal, but failed brutally. All of it burnt and left the kitchen looking like a battlefield.

My stomach growled again, I sigh.

I took a look at the window, outside the snow was pouring down, slowly. My front porch was totally covered. I cursed at the fact that when mom and dad where back, I would be the one shoveling all that fucking snow. Oh well, I might as well enjoy this remaining week, before my parents arrive from their trip to Mexico.

They were going to be gone for a week and a half, I was thrilled, I could do whatever I wanted in the house, plus no school because of the intense snowing that there was going to be for some weeks, but then shit happened and I'm stuck here in this depressive situation. I hate to say this, but I'd rather be at school, skipping class with my friends, maybe except for Kyle who is a total nerd. Speaking of Kyle, I regret so much getting into a fight with him, I don't even remember why we got angry, or how it all started, and it was probably something really stupid. Kyle's my best bud; he is always there when nobody else is, well, maybe except for…now. I feel so lonely right now.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I swear I gave a little jump when my thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the high pitched doorbell tune. If I had had coffee in my cup, it would have spilled all over my mom's new Italian couch. Thank Goodness.

The doorbell rang again, and again, as if the person was desperate to come in.

"I'm coming!" I yelped while I put my cup in the center table.

I looked through the peeping hole. I gasped opening the door lock as fast as I could; I felt my mouth forming a big, bright smile, like I never had in days.

"Kyle! What's up?" I said to my red headed friend who was standing there, shaking and holding a store bag full of I don't know what. I gave him a tight hug of pure joy and relief. "S- Stan! You are going to pass me on your flu!" I let go of him immediately. "Oh! I'm sorry! Please, come in, you must be freezing, dude!" He nodded, his hands were shaking, his nose and cheek's where tainted in red. "Yeah, what took you so long? The weather outside is horrible!" He closed the door behind him.

We sat on the couch, I looked at him with a smile, and he felt my gaze and fixed his eyes back at me, smiling on the corner of his lips. I felt so happy he was there; once again Kyle is there for me when I need him.

"H-hey, I'm really sorry, about…you know… what happened, I don't even remember, but whatever the hell it was, I'm sorry Kyle, you are more important than whatever caused the stupid fight… I'm sorry…again…" For an instant Kyle's face expression went blank, then his eye brows arched downwards and he smiled.

"Stan, I'm the one who should apologize, I never called you to ask if you were o.k, or anything, even after I knew you were sick, and nobody was there to take care of you! I felt really bad, actually, I_ feel_ really bad, so I came here just to apologize, and see if you needed anything, oh! And I bought some things you might need to make up for being an ass…" He handed me the plastic store bag. Our fingers brushed slightly, his cold-as-an-ice-cube fingers contrasted my warm fingers.

"Kyle, you are freezing! Let me get you a blanket, or do you prefer a jacket?"

"No, thanks', I'm fine!"

"Are you kidding me? You are going to catch a cold!"

"Stan, seriously, I'm-" Before he could en his sentence, I took off my thick and heavy wool coat and covered Kyle with it. That was my 'Thank you for caring for me, now it's my turn'.

"Oh, Stan no, you are sick, you are going to get worse, you are going to get a fever, and it's going to be my fault! Stan…" He had worry all over his face.

"Dude, it's o.k, I'll go get another sweater…"

"And a scarf." Kyle added.

"O.k _mom_…" Typical Kyle.

* * *

><p>Well ther it is...<p>

Don't worry, they will get into some fluff soon... But not _too_ soon...

( Remember to write a review and tell me if you want some ... yaoi)

Await number two...


End file.
